starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Liberator
|fgcolor= |image=Liberator SC2 Dev1.png |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |create= |comiss= |early=2506 |last= |retired= |destroy= |race=Terran |faction= |type=Light gunship |propulsion= |max. speed= |length= |width= |height= |armaments=*Concord cannon *Lexington rockets |FTL=Yes (warp space) |job= |command= |crew= |concattop= }} The liberator is a terran air unit introduced in StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Overview The liberator was developed to ensure terran air superiority on the battlefield and was based on the designs of the United Earth Directorate valkyrie. Initially designed only for air combat, questions of its versatility lead to the introduction of transformation technology and a powerful air-to-ground plasma cannon.StarCraft II Units: Liberator, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2016-05-17 An aerial counterpart to the siege tank, the liberator is a versatile2015-09-13, StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Launches Nov 10, 2015. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-09-15 medium-sized gunship, armed with twin missile launchers to strike at clusters of aerial threats and can also deploy an anti-ground cannon after transforming into a stationary air platform. This cannon is strong enough to pierce even the armor of the thor.Legacy of the Void: Units, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2015-08-31 Dominion liberators have a standardized design, and thus can be piloted by anyone familiar with piloting other Dominion spacecraft.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Scavengers: Issue 3" StarCraft: Scavengers 3''' (7) (September 26, 2018) Dark Horse Comics. The ships are outfitted with multiple escape pods.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Scavengers: Issue 4" StarCraft: Scavengers '''4 (7) (October 31st, 2018) Dark Horse Comics. Liberators of the Covert Ops Crew were equipped with the ability to cloak.Valerie Watrous (w), Carlos Rodríguez (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (February 14th, 2018). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 12. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 12 Accessed 2019-02-14. The Dominion Special Forces used advanced neosteel research to improve their liberators, giving them a more complex plating system that augmented their transformation process. These liberators are the pride of the Dominion Fleet. Some mercenaries were able to acquire liberators, though they were a rare commodity. Similarly, the Umojan Protectorate was able to develop its own version of the liberator only a few years after it was first deployed. Its wholly reimagined rear thrusters became the envy of the Dominion engineering team behind the original design. Liberators were utilized by planetary militias such as the Knights of Tyrador, who equipped the craft with numerous forward-facing floodlights to increase visibility of the Tyrador IX's wilderness.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. July 19, 2017 Alexei Stukov deployed infested liberators against Amon during the End War. Nova also deployed raid liberators against Amon's minions.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions, (in English). 2015-11-17. Game Unit |fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image= Liberator SC2-LotV Portrait.jpg|Fighter LiberatorDefender SC2-LotV Portrait.jpg|Defender |imgsize=250px |imgdesc= |image2= Liberator LotV Game1.JPG|Fighter LiberatorAG LotV Game1.JPG|Defender |imgsize2=250px |imgdesc2= |race=Terran |faction= Terran Dominion Covert Ops Crew Amon's Forces (Co-op Missions) |campname=''Legacy of the Void'' (versus) Nova Covert Ops Co-op Missions |baseunit= |role=*Aerospace Superiority *Artillery Gunship |useguns=*Lexington rockets *Concord cannon |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Air *Mechanical |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin=150 |energycost= |costgas=150 |supply=3 |campcost= |time=43 |produced=Starport |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=4.72 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=180 |hpregen= |armor=0 |gun1name=Lexington Rockets |gun1strength=5 7 (NCO) |gun1attacks=2 |gun1ground= |gun1air=x |gun1cool=1.29 1.8 (NCO) |gun1range=5 9 (Co-op) |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name=Concord Cannon |gun2strength=75 35 (+55 vs armored) (NCO) |gun2attacks=1 |gun2ground=x |gun2air= |gun2cool=1.14 1.6 (NCO) |gun2range=5 (+3 with Advanced Ballistics) 12 (NCO) |gun2upgrd=+5 +4 (+6 vs armored) (NCO) |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The liberator is introduced in Legacy of the Void. The liberator attacks in two mutually exclusive combat modes, switching from one to another and back is not instant (roughly 1 second). Each liberator in the selection is ordered to target an area (liberation zone) independently. Ordering them back to anti-air mode affects all selected liberators. Liberators cannot attack buildings. ;Anti-air mode In anti-air mode, the craft is mobile, and can only deliver multi-targeting anti-air splash attacks. These anti-air splash attacks are useful against massed air units like Vikings, phoenixes and mutalisks. They are not effective against void rays, corrupters and battlecruisers. ;Anti-surface mode In anti-ground mode, a 5(8) diameter circle area on the ground is selected (not directly beneath the craft, but anywhere within 5(8) range); once an area is selected, the liberator is immobile and can only attack units within that circle, dealing very high single-target damage (enough to kill most ground targets in 1-3 shots). The circle can only be re-positioned by switching back to anti-air mode, and then again to anti-ground. it receives vision of the targeted location. Versus Upgrades and Abilities Campaign Although liberators don't actually appear in the Legacy of the Void single-player campaign, Amon's void shades can take the forms of liberators. Co-op Missions In Co-op Missions, liberators can be utilized by Amon's Forces in some missions. Raid liberators are available to Nova, while infested liberators are available for Stukov. Nova Covert Ops In Nova Covert Ops, the player gains the ability to construct liberators in the mission "Night Terrors." These liberators can attack structures and do bonus damage to armored units in defender mode. Upgrades and Abilities Quotations :See: StarCraft II Liberator Quotations Development The liberator's AG mode originally required a tech lab attached to a starport.Simca. 2015-05-23. Liberator Pictures (SC2: LotV Alpha). Imgur. Accessed 2015-05-24. Originally, when in defensive mode, the liberator gained a flat buff to its vision. This was changed to selective vision in order to make it easier for enemies to sneak around its vision and/or attack from alternate angles.2017-08-17, StarCraft II Multiplayer - Major Design Changes. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-08-20 Known Liberator Commanders *Captain Barlow *Yong (pilot) Known Variants *Infested liberator *Raid liberator Trivia *The portrait of the pilot strikingly resembles Captain Lola Beck from Starship Troopers III: Marauder. *Lexington and Concord were the sites of battles early in the American Revolution. Videos File:Introducing the Liberator Images ;Skins File:SpecialLiberator SC2SkinImage.jpg|Dominion Special Forces liberator in fighter mode File:SpecialLiberator SC2SkinImage2.jpg|Dominion Special Forces liberator in defender mode File:MiraLiberator SC2SkinImage.jpg|Mira's Marauders liberator in fighter mode FIle:MiraLiberator SC2SkinImage2.jpg|Mira's Marauders liberator in defender mode File:UmojaLiberator Skin Game1.jpg|Umojan liberator File:UmojaLiberatorSiege Skin Game1.jpg|Umojan liberator in defender mode File:TyradorLiberator SC2SkinImage.JPG|Tyrador liberator File:TyradorLiberatorDefender SC2SkinImage.jpg|Tyrador liberator in defender mode ;Portraits Liberator SC2-LotV Portrait2.jpg|Dominion Special Forces liberator portrait in fighter mode LiberatorDefender_SC2-LotV_Portrait2.JPG|Dominion Special Forces liberator portrait in defender mode Liberator SC2-LotV Portrait3.jpg|Mira's Marauders liberator portrait in fighter mode LiberatorDefender SC2-LotV Portrait3.JPG|Mira's Marauders liberator portrait in defender mode Liberator SC2-LotV Portrait4.jpg|Umojan liberator portrait in fighter mode LiberatorDefender_SC2-LotV_Portrait4.JPG|Umojan liberator portrait in defender mode TyradorLiberatorPortrait SC2SkinImage.JPG|Tyrador liberator portrait in fighter mode TyradorLiberatorPortraitDefender SC2SkinImage.JPG|Tyrador liberator portrait in defender mode References Category:StarCraft II Terran units Category:Terran starship classes